The Origins of the Teen Criminals Chapter 3 The Wars of TC and BH
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: The third chapter of the Origins of the Teen Criminals. This will be the Adventures of the Teen Criminals and the Bounty Hunters against each other. There will be new OC: the Mechanic, the Hitman, and the Hacker in this story, but the main will be the TC and the BH. Enjoy.
1. The Reveal

**Okay Comrades, this is Rookie Fictioner and this will be the third chapter of the Origins of the Teen Criminals or "OTC" for short. So I delayed the story, "Scout's New Home" because JolleIQ has not finished his story yet but once he finishes it, I will continue that story.**

 **In this Origins chapter, this will be the story of the Teen Criminal's and the Bounty Hunter's conflict begins. If you had read Scout's New Home, an OC named the Mechanic will be in the story to help the Teen Criminals.**

 **Now for the OC's personality:**

 **The Mechanic: He is a specialized engineer with the use of his Researchers and the Chip Jacket which allows him to craft and build things. He would give his weapons for one dollar or a video game console and video game, but he would give it for free to anyone who has returned again to buy for a week. The identity of the Mechanic is actually me, Rookie Fictioner. I added myself to the story to join the action and would be happy to sell my crafting to the good guys.**

 **Okay that's about it. I hope you enjoy it and remember, the elements of the story belong to their respective owners but the story is mine. So yeah now let's read.**

 **Chapter 3 of the Origins of the Teen Criminals**

 **Part 1: The Reveal.**

 **(No One's POV)**

Satellite signals have detected enemy readings from an abandoned warehouse located in the Tri-State Area of Danville.

"Commissioner, we have detected multiple enemy readings from an abandoned warehouse just close to the docks." said Dispatch.

"I got your message Dispatch, what do we expect to see?" said the Commissioner.

"There are heavy hostiles armed with stolen advanced military rifles, 5 sniper on one of the towers in the dock, Russian tanks, armed sailors, and 4 bounty hunters." said Dispatch.

"Who are the bounty hunters?" said the Commissioner.

"I don't know, they are using jammers on themselves." said Dispatch.

"Well Dispatch, my best officers and the Teen Criminals will take care of it." said the Commissioner.

"Got it, Operation STRIKER is a go. I repeat, Operation STRIKER is a go!" said Dispatch.

It now turns the views to the Police and the Teen Criminals heading to the warehouse docks to neutralize this threat.

"We got you loud and clear, Dispatch. We are on our way to the docks." said Officer Spy.

"Good, Dispatch out." said Dispatch.

Officer John and Spy, along with the Teen Criminals are talking in chat about that mission name.

"What is Operation STRIKER?" said Officer John.

"I don't know what Dispatch meant about that name." said the Spy.

"Me too but we should stick with it." said Ferb on radio chat.

 **(Jack's POV)**

"Who would come up about that idea? That sounded awesome!" I said.

"Well he is right, that does sound awesome." said Elizabeth.

"Yeah!" me and Elizabeth said.

"Come on Comrades, get focused on this mission." said the Mechanic.

Mechanic decided to join with us to help with this mission, his brother and his friend are busy with other missions to accomplish so he decided to leave his workshop and help us. His brother was an assassin but he is not Agent 47 because his brother had hair but not that assassin and his friend is a hacker, but not the vigilante Aiden Pearce because the hacker is a girl and likes One Direction.

I met him when he was walking past my place several times, he already knew I am a criminal but he was nice and offered me with attachments for free. I accept his offer and that gave me an opportunity to have this attachment for my LMG, I wanted to test this weapon attachment in the battle so this is the mission I am going to use it.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I drove the van to the hiding spot so we can use it as an escape vehicle. My team came up plans but Spy and Officer John gave us the map to the docks. The map shows the courtyard and the inside of the warehouse, this is where the ammo crates are located and this is where the bounty hunters could be in.

When our trip to the Dark Zone in New York happened, we stole the Rogue Agent's hologram lenses and turn it into a hologram projectile for the map that Spy and Officer John gave us.

The Mechanic dropped a bag of modified weapons that we can use. He told us that these weapons are prototypes so that means these are his test weapons.

"These are Mute Charges, they are made by Atlas Corporation but I manage to have the blueprints for it and now it's ours now. This will make silent kills within the radius." said the Mechanic about the Mute Charges.

"How are we supposed to use that?" I said.

"Well according to the map, you could use it as a stealth attack on the front entrance because that's where the enemies are there." said the Mechanic as he shows the hologram that it has 7 enemies in the back side of the warehouse.

"How are we going to plan out? That jammer causes us to not see the whole area." said Elizabeth.

"Use this." said the Mechanic as he gave her a modified glove.

"This is called the Portal's Grip. I called that name because it can open portals with your hands, they will make an extra entrance for us to enter in." said again the Mechanic about the glove.

"Nice." said Jack.

As everyone is armed with the modified weapons he gave us. We are ready for battle.

 **(No One's POV)**

The team began their phase and went to the front entrance. They used the Police's Drone Roller to see the other side. Once it was used they used the Mute Charge to make a silent sound through the area, causing the team to take out the enemy guards. The rest entered the area and Elizabeth opened a portal for the other Police force to enter there. The Drone Roller is still looking for the bounty hunters but luckily, the Roller is jammer-proof, so we can find out who are the bounty hunters but they destroyed it by an AK-47 round.

"Who shot the drone?" said the Mechanic.

"I don't know, maybe from them?" said Spy.

"Alright, we are going in." said Ferb.

The team breached louder to the warehouse but suddenly, there is no one here. Mechanic was disappointed to not see many enemies in here, even Jack.

"Awwww, it's like that when I went to any server in the game, there is no one here." said the Mechanic.

"Yeah, I got disappointed to not use this." said Jack.

Ferb chatted to Dispatch about what they saw.

"Dispatch, there is no one here. Just an empty large warehouse room." said Ferb.

"Wait, I saw the feed that there are so many enemies in the area you are in. Are you sure there is no one?" said Dispatch.

"I'm for sure there is no one, but there are enemies on the top." said Ferb.

"Let me see the last feed from my drone to identify th…" said Dispatch as radio chatter have began to shut down.

"Dispatch? Hello?" said Ferb as his comms are shut down.

"Uhh, I have a bad feeling about this." said Gretchen.

"Well yeah, what else will this be bad? Maybe my crafted weapons are being used by an enemy bounty hunter or something?" said the Mechanic.

Just as soon as he said it, the bounty hunters have exited the room from the top revealing themselves.

"Well, nice to finally have a little friend visit with us." said the girl with a modified AK-47.

"I called it!" said the Mechanic.

"Why?" said Jack.

"That weapon she is using is my old prototype weapon years ago. I lost it when I was testing it and I decided to give up and she has it. That weapon has Triple Grenade Launchers, a Scanning Scope, a Long Barrel, and a Large Magazine that comes from a Light Machine Gun." said the Mechanic as he describes his stolen weapon.

"Well, thank you Mr. Lim for this weapon." said the girl.

"Hey, how did you know my name since I hid my name to everyone in this city?" said the Mechanic.

"Isn't it obvious, how did I ever earn a Learn the Name Patch?" said the girl.

"Wait, I remember that voice anywhere." said Gretchen as she readied her claws.

"Well, it is nice to remember me, Gretch." said Isabella angrily.

Gretchen was in shock to find her former friend to be one of the bounty hunters, even Ferb as well.

"No way." said Ferb.

"Yes way, Ferb. She is one of the bounty hunters that are listed to be against you." said the man in a gas mask.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Cleaners back at New York?" said Ferb to the masked man.

"Or the Pyro from the RED or BLU Mercs?" said the Mechanic.

"All of you are wrong, I'm his brother." said the masked man.

"Who brother?" said Jack.

"Ferb's brother." said the masked man as he took off his mask to reveal to be Phineas Flynn.

"YOU!" said Ferb.

"How did you join the enemy's side?" said again Ferb.

"Well, they need a specialist who is addicted to… Fire." said Phineas.

"And I want to take my revenge on you for what you have done years ago!" said Phineas as he is referring the incident of what happened.

"It wasn't my fault, we were caught at the same time and Elizabeth told me they knew we were making things." said Ferb.

"LIAR!" said Phineas as he readied his Flamethrower.

"Yeah, you should know better to never trust a girl who has gone to prison before!" said the man in an Indian accent and also have a belt filled with chemical bottles.

"Wait, Baljeet?" said Ferb.

"Yes Ferb, it is, But I am not after you, I am after Elizabeth!" said Baljeet.

"Why her!" said Jack as he readied his LMG with a Minigun attachment.

"Well, she stole the first place on a Science contest that I should have won a few years ago before she went to prison.

"Is this is all about! First place! You have got to let it go." said Elizabeth angrily.

"Hey, don't mess with the nerd!" said the guy with a riot shield.

Jack recognizes the man with a riot shield and he knew who he was.

"Buford! Take off that mask, I know you!" said Jack.

Buford took off his mask and reveal himself to everyone.

"Buford, I told you a thousand times that my bounty was off when I go low and you know I am not a criminal anymore!" said Jack.

"Yeah, but your bounty is back, and I want you back alive to prison!" said Buford.

"Ohh crumb! This is going to be insane when you read this, viewers." said the Mechanic as he is referring to you, Reader.

"Ok Rookie Fictioner, describe about their backstory reasons." said the Mechanic as he is referring to the author who is editing himself.

 **Ok, like what Mechanic said, I have to tell you the backstories of their rivalry. So basically Phineas, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are the Bounty Hunters and they are sent by Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz to take out the Teen Criminals so he can take over the last Police Force that is still loyal. Now the Rivalries are listed to reasons:**

 **Phineas against Ferb: When their parents found out about their inventions they busted them for making dangerous ones but the one that make Phineas take his revenge was that of his parent's lie that Ferb has an overpowered weapon. He took his revenge by creating a powerful flamethrower and wears a modified hazmat suit so he can resist fire. His own reason was to kill Ferb by burning him.**

 **Isabella against Gretchen: When one lie on Gretchen's parents spreads, Isabella demoted her of the Fireside Girls because she hated that. But it was of her true reveal that she was protecting her from the mobs. When she found out Gretchen moved out of her house, she tried to find her to help her. She has to keep her hatred side to Gretchen so she doesn't know that she was trying to protect her.**

 **Baljeet against Elizabeth: Being one of the smartest students in his class, it was his great defeat that he lose in a Science Contest because of Elizabeth's poor science project. He wanted to take revenge on her by using acid. So he created acid on his own and use it as his weapons against her. He also kept different kinds of chemical grenades but he will always choose acid to do the job.**

 **Buford against Jack Dewitt: Buford knew Jack Dewitt as a criminal before but he fails miserably as Jack always fortified his house against him. Buford gave up because his bounty is gone. But when the bounty came back, he was ready with his stolen juggernaut armor and riot shield to beat him.**

 **Okay Mechanic, I said it. Now can we go back to the story?**

"Yes Fictioner, we are back to the story." Said Mechanic as the author is done putting that statement causing everyone to be aware of what he is talking about.

"Who were you talking to?" said Jack.

"The author of the story. Why else?" said the Mechanic.

 **(Jeez, my personality is such a Fourth-Wall Breaker! Even me I was a Fourth-Wall Breaker Myself!)**

"I heard that Rookie" said the Mechanic.

"Enough!" said Isabella.

"Are we going to fight or not?!" said Isabella angrily.

"BTW Gretchen, she was actually protecting you." said the Mechanic to Gretchen.

 **(Stop giving hints MYSELF!)**

"Shush up Rookie, the Scout's New Home gave it away anyway.

 **(Hmmm, good point.)**

"Now are we back to reality?!" said Ferb.

"Yep, we are back, Comrades!" said the Mechanic.

 **Okay, Mechanic gave away the story because that was me and now I will end this chapter here. The Conflict will begin in the next chapter and this will be a Fourth-Wall with me and Mechanic talking about the story. So thank you, leave a review of what you see, and what Mechanic said one word,**

 **Rookie Fictioner out, Comrades.**


	2. Warzone

**Well Mechanic, are you going to tell them?**

"Yes, okay since I broke the Fourth-Wall, I have to tell the information to you. Luckily, I was waiting for this to happen so I want to speak to you some things about the story." said the Mechanic happily.

"So basically, where we left off, The Teen Criminals and me now know that their former friends joined the Criminal Side. Get it. The Criminal Side." said again the Mechanic laughing at that joke.

"Okay, now to tell you that Rookie's story has elements that belong to their respective owners but, the story was made by him. Like he told you a thousand times." said again the Mechanic.

 **Thank you Mechanic, now enjoy the story, Comrades.**

 **Part 2: Warzone.**

 **(No One's POV)**

While the Mechanic is busy talking to the author about the next action, the Teen Criminals focus on the Bounty Hunters.

"Team, we have readings that these guys are not alone, I spotted an enemy tank heading this way." said the Spy.

As Spy said it, the tank burst through the front entrance and shot the cannon to the Teen Criminals, leaving them unconscious.

The Teens got backed up and begin shooting the tank as it is about to shoot them again. Gretchen formed into Shadow Monster form and began consuming inside the tank. She took out the drivers of the tank and got them out. She destroyed the tank by using a grenade and focused on the Bounty Hunters.

Gretchen gave a monster roar to them causing them to go back, but it was only because Isabella shot three grenades of her rifle.

Isabella gave a smile as Gretchen realized what was below her.

"Oh shhhhoeee!" said Gretchen before the explosives blew her up.

The Teens help her get out of battle and began to battle the Bounty Hunters.

Phineas jumped out of the ledge and head towards Ferb to attack him but Elizabeth shoot Phineas with her assault rifle but he is immune to shocking bullets and he turn his attention towards Elizabeth before she opened the portal.

Spy pulled her in leaving Phineas to struggle to get in but Spy managed to pulled out his revolver and shoot him in the head only to cause the mask to break. He began to turn his attention to Ferb but he was already fully charged with his sniper rifle shot him on the gas tank. Phineas got back up, took off his broken mask and pulled out his M4 to shoot Ferb leaving him to take cover.

Elizabeth got back in to battle and attack Baljeet with her rifle but he threw a smoke chemical to make a smoke screen in the room which gives him an advantage to punch her on the face making her to shoot the gun randomly in every direction.

"So what is the next action scene coming Rookie?" said the Mechanic as he is away from battle.

 **Well one, you might get shot by Elizabeth's random shots.**

The next thing he said it, the Mechanic got shot by a random bullet but not care about the damage.

"Well, you were right with that one." said the Mechanic to Rookie.

Baljeet throw an acid chemical to her but it only burn half of her dress, she began to push Baljeet to the floor and shoot the ground to take him out but his reflexes are fast and he hit her with his shotgun.

He was about to shoot her but Jack pushed him to save her. Jack was then bashed through the wall by Buford and saw Mechanic calling someone.

"Hey bro, when are you coming to help us?" said the Mechanic as he was talking to his brother to come help them.

Buford pulled out his shotgun and tried to shoot him but his accuracy misses him. Jack then decided to use the Mechanic's gift and spread bullets to Buford but his shield is too strong to break but it cause him to fall back.

"You are going to CRY SOME MORE!" said Jack angrily to Buford.

"Well, you are going to regret it." said Buford as he sprinted towards him making him lose his LMG.

Gretchen got back from her unconsciousness and saw Isabella pointing her AK at her.

As battles between their rivals and Mechanic doing nothing but calling his brother to help them, she was smiling at her that she felt for her demise.

"It has been a long time Gretch. For 2 years, you have felt a disgrace to your own family and have become a monster of your own. After what that psycho did to you, I was afraid that you were getting hurt, but being like that, I have second thoughts to actually… hmmmm, what to say? Oh yeah, kill you for murder." said Isabella to Gretchen of what happened years ago.

"Why do you reason me to want me dead?" said Gretchen.

Just when she was about to fire her gun to Gretchen, Mechanic slaps Isabella in the face.

"Why would you do that?!" said Isabella angrily to Mechanic.

"Why would you do that to your friend?" said Mechanic.

"Why not! She is a monster!" said Isabella angrily.

"You have known she had powers before, you spied on her when Gretchen and Ferb got kidnapped, you killed your crumbling parents for taco's cheese! And, you never had a chance to tell Phineas that you love him!" said Mechanic angrily or exaggerated giving her reasons and cause Phineas to hear it in shock.

"Wait? Isabella, was that were you trying to tell me? For all this time!?" said Phineas angrily before he was being whacked by Ferb's sniper rifle in the face.

"PHINEAS!" said Isabella shockingly as she saw Phineas got unconscious.

Gretchen put all her might with her shadow powers that she created the Hammer Fist from Prototype to punch Isabella. When Isabella took her attention to Gretchen, she was too late to dodge.

"EAT THIS!" said Gretchen angrily.

When she punched Isabella, it had gone to a Mortal Kombat X-Ray scene. When Gretchen punched her in the face, the skull on the inside break, then Gretchen formed her arms into grappling hooks and attach Isabella on both sides and go forward to use her feet to hit in the stomach, breaking the rib cage, then her finale move was that Gretchen formed her left arm as a Claw and stab her to the stomach again, breaking the spine. Luckily since it was like a Mortal Kombat move, the broken bones that Isabella had are all fixed, but it only makes her unconscious.

"Woah." everyone said including herself.

 **(Woah indeed.)**

Gretchen was angry of what Mechanic said was true. She turned towards Mechanic and lift him up like a bully.

"How do you know this!?" said Gretchen angrily to Mechanic.

"Remember that I was talking to the author of the story, he told me to tell her the backstory that she had known. I was just trying to help." said the Mechanic calmly as he has been to this situation before.

Gretchen had enough of Mechanic's reason statements so she drops him off and he ran back to tell Spy what happened.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

I have done it. I have hurt my best friend with all my might to save myself but everyone inside saw what she had done. When she was about to say anything, Ferb hugged me and said, "Thank you for getting me free from my brother, even if Mechanic did it that cause him to react, but that advantage was the first step to become a true vigilante."

I kinda thank Ferb for his support and help me to feel calm again. But I heard Spy on the radio chatter.

"What is it Spy?" I said.

"Uhh, Dispatch has found more enemies coming to our location now. Now is it the time to leave." said the Spy as he sees the hologram that there are enemy convoys coming.

"We are on our way Spy." I said.

"What about them, should we leave them behind?" said Jack.

"I wanted to leave them behind but we might have a chance to get them back to our side. We must take them back to the precinct." I said.

"Why should we, we were almost defeated by them?!" said Jack having second thoughts that it was a bad idea.

"Because if we leave them behind, THEY WILL KILL US!" I said angrily to Jack to give him a reason.

"Gretchen is right, we have to get them back to our side again, and my brother will not stop till he finishes his job. I don't want to get killed by his fire." said Ferb agreeing with Gretchen.

"Fine!" said Jack angrily.

 **(Phineas' POV)**

I was unconscious when I got hit by Ferb's sniper rifle. I heard what they said that I was about to kill Ferb with fire. I don't know what they mean by fire, but when I see the flamethrower close to me, I was scared of fire.

 **True reason why he dislikes fire:**

 **He has another personality that has been kept inside him for so long. If he knows about his brother's betrayal, he goes Pyro Mode. But his good side is his innocent side so that's why he kept it the entire time. So seeing his brother still caring for him, it might revert back to innocent mode.**

I don't know what to do, but my best choice was to stay unconscious till what's next.

"Hey, Phineas is awake." said Jack.

Ferb walked slowly towards me as he was telling me, "Don't hurt me, I'm your brother, even your revenge will be forgotten."

"My revenge keeps me from becoming innocent mode, I can't keep being Pyro Mode and try killing him. Besides, now most of them don't want him dead but the Criminals and Corrupt Cops want him dead. And I want to be one of the people who want him alive.

"Ferb, I'm alright." I said as I regained conscious.

"Why do you try to kill me?" said Ferb.

"I have personalities, I only have two." I said.

"I should have known you have personalities like that. You have to keep that old personality." said Ferb.

"Yeah. I guess I should." I said.

"Okay, I will help Jack carry Buford, while the rest, carry the others." I said.

"That's the spirit bro." said Ferb as he was happy for me to back on innocent mode.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I was good to have Phineas back to his normal self but I know that if he joins our side, Isabella would start to hate him and he might go to Pyro Mode and kill me. So I have to tell him what are we going to do if Isabella starts to notice.

 **(No One's POV)**

The Teen Criminals and Phineas brought them back to the spot where Spy and Officer John are stationed. Spy was shocked to see the Bounty Hunters are taken down and was also shocked to see Phineas helping them.

"Why is that Fire User with you?" said the Spy.

"His personality became back to innocent mode so he won't kill us." said Ferb.

"Yeah, I will not kill you with my flamethrower." said Phineas as he placed his broken flamethrower in the van.

"Man Phineas, your flamethrower broke in that battle with Ferb." said the Mechanic.

"Yeah, but I can fix it by myself." said Phineas.

"Guys, you have to get out now. I detected enemy radars coming to your spot. And they are not happy." said Dispatch as their comms are back online.

"Everyone lets go. They are coming soon." said Ferb.

 **Okay. Now Phineas is with the good guys now but there are reasons why he is still with the Bounty Hunters in future stories. Also I update my profile with places that took place during the story, the name of the characters and groups they are in, and the enemies who have appeared often in the story.**

 **So the Bounty Hunters are now known to the Series now. Thank you for reading and…**

"Leave a review for him so he can see your reactions." said the Mechanic.

 **Thank you Mechanic, and as always.**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out.**

"Comrades!" said the Mechanic as Part 2 ends.


	3. Talkers

**Welcome Guys, Mechanic here. So uh, Rookie Fictioner said I can take his place for this chapter. So we can have a little enjoyment with this story.**

 **Where we left off, The Bounty Hunters were defeated and are taken to the precinct but Phineas, the Menacing Pyro, revert back to innocent mode and joins us to help.**

 **Okay we are done here, let me know what is going on and remember that this story is owned by him but the elements of it belongs to respective owners but I guess he adapt some parts in the story. So uh, Enjoy.**

 **Part 3: Talkers.**

 **(Isabella's POV)**

I woke up from by unconsciousness in a room. I checked the clock and it was 7:15 A.M. I was unconscious for so long, I can't remember what happened. But I find out when someone opened the door and saw my worst nightmare.

 **(Spy's POV)**

I walked inside the room, just calm and quiet to tell her what happened. When I walked to the room, she threw a butter knife at me. Luckily, I dodge it.

"Isabella?" I said.

"Where am I!?" said Isabella angrily.

"Well, you are in Maple Drive. This is the precinct which you will be staying till you join our side." I said.

"Why should I join you? You are with that killer!" said Isabella.

"Calm down, Gretchen joined with us to stop the Mayor." I said.

"He is keeping the city safe. He always keeps it safe." said Isabella not admitting what the Mayor had done.

"You know what he had done, he let gangs and corrupt cops take control of city and make it like that last city that was full of thugs." I said. **(Batman reference)**

"What about her, she killed someone before!" said Isabella.

"It wasn't my fault it was their fault that got me into this. I am trying to keep myself calm and not let that flower take control of me." said Gretchen when she walked in. **(Undertale reference)**

While they are talking about some things, I go to the Commissioner's office to join up with the others.

 **(Mechanic's POV)**

I listened very carefully about what he said and I have to write it down. The enemies we tried to get away are coming to the precinct to get the Bounty Hunters. The Commissioner tells me to craft new weapons with these blueprints I got.

"Wow, these kinds of parts will be easy to find and craft." I said.

"Our team found blueprints from the enemy territory and we decided you can make them." said the Commissioner.

"Cool." I said.

"Hey bro, how's your mission?" I said to Hitman.

"Well, that assassination wasn't that hard, I have to snipe him and leave the scene." said the Hitman.

"Okay. What about you, K?" I said to my crush, Hacker.

"Well, my mission was hard than ever. My mission was to take out a convoy and assassinate this guy who was hunted by the Stoppers." said the Hacker. **(Parody reference from Watch Dogs)**

"What! I just only get lame missions!" said my brother, Hitman.

"Well yeah. I am the only one who can fight in combat while you go all sneaky and dress as a fairy princess on that last mission." said the Hacker as she was referring the last mission.

"Don't tell me you still have that photo when I was trying to assassinate a member of I.A.G.O." said the Hitman as he was annoyed that Hacker has the picture of him assassinating the member of I.A.G.O. in a fairy princess disguise.

"Calm down you two, you don't have to fight about some photo." said the Spy.

"You would have to see it then." said the Hacker as she showed him the photo.

The Spy burst into laughter when he saw my brother wearing it. He got back in control and said, "Well, thank you. But I have to go back now."

 **Okay, I will stop here and tell you the new OC's appearance and personality:**

 **The Hitman.**

 **Born: 2002.**

 **From: Philippines.**

 **Work: the assassin for the Police.**

 **Address: Unknown.**

 **He is part of the Police when he joined to be a special hitman due to the Crime Wars. He was trained to battle in stealth and steals their clothing to get through enemy territory. His brother, Mechanic, always gives him tools for his assassinations to arrest them. He also made friends with the Teen Criminals when they saved him from his assassination.**

 **The Hacker.**

 **Born: Unknown.**

 **From: Philippines.**

 **Work: the hacker of the Police.**

 **Address: Unknown.**

 **Her Identity is unknown to everyone except Mechanic as he knows who Hacker is. He sticks to the name "K" as her nickname so everyone doesn't know who she is. She joined the Police after her parents knew she was hacking through every account on Facebook, she ran away from home and moved to America, changed her address, and cover her face with Aiden Pearce's design. But most of her friends will recognize her, good or bad, but she trusted on her true friends, including the Mechanic and the Hitman. She developed Aiden Pearce's abilities and used them in combat.**

 **Hitman's appearance:**

 **He wears dark long-sleeve shirts, jugging pants, and black sneakers. On his missions, he sometimes wears the tuxedo, the diver, etc.**

 **Hacker's appearance:**

 **She wears just like Aiden Pearce but her style is different. She wears her jacket on the waist, wearing the Hacker's T-shirt, and jeans. A belt is attached around her shoulder which is filled with replaceable I-Phones that she uses when her primary breaks.**

 **That's all I can tell now. Back to the story.**

When I got back to reality, the two looked at me in shock.

"Where did you go?" said the Hitman.

"Telling the story of your backstories and appearance, Duh!" I said.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

I told Phineas if he still works for us. He does seem to be fine with.

"Are you sure, if we do this, we will become enemies again." I said.

"Don't worry bro, I was planning to help you out when I'm still on my side. Besides, you respawn remember." said Phineas.

"Plus we are balanced, so we can't kill each other." I said.

"Well, you are right. Anyway, even if Isabella knows I work for the Police now, I will keep my cool down and stay away from you when we are in a conflict." said Phineas.

"Well, what happened if she breaks up with you now? That could trigger your personalities." I said.

"I have not developed a relationship with her yet." said Phineas.

I suddenly heard shouting in the room that Gretchen was. I decided to go in and find out what happened. When I see the inside, things were not what I suspected.

 **(Gretchen's POV)**

 **Warning to the guys and JolleIQ. So he decided to choose JolleIQ's killer in this part of the story as a cameo so that the killer in JolleIQ's "Fear in Resonance" will experience his targets and will find their weaknesses. Also for JolleIQ, We thank you for your fine work of that chapter and it might have easter eggs that there is someone secretly helping the characters in your story. So uh, enjoy again and read.**

"I did not love someone else, I love Ferb, Why did you suspect that I love anyone than him?!" I said.

She looked at me in disgrace, just like my parents did to me that ruined my life. She still does not believe my story even when I told her a thousand times.

She finally spoke up, "You are a crumbling liar, you crumbling dog! I am not going to listen to a liar like you!" said Isabella angrily and frustrated about it.

"Then how come Mechanic said you knew I had powers and gave a hint that me and Ferb got kidnapped!?" I said angrily.

"That Crafter-Boy is a liar as well." said Isabella trying to disbelief me.

"Wow! Picking on a guy who crafts and has believed in the Lord, he can't lie because he is a Fourth-Wall Breaker!" I said angrily making Isabella feel that she got wronged.

"And if I want to know, how did you know my powers!?" I said angrily, very angry.

When she was about to say anything, I notice a person who is covered with a hat and a bandanna looked through the windows. The worst part is that this person is hard to find his/her identity. He is simply identifying me and Isabella for some reason but why would this guy do that? **(JolleIQ, your killer in this story is the one who is covered with a bandanna and a hat.)**

When I was distracted by that person, Isabella grabbed me onto the throat and tried to choke me. I can't breathe for long so I pass out. I still have my vision while I was still unconscious, I saw her hiding in one of the curtain holders and I suddenly heard the door opening. That's when I realized what she is going to do.

 **(Ferb's POV)**

Me and Phineas opened the door and saw Gretchen lying on the ground unconscious. I went to her to get her to breathe again.

While I was getting her to breathe again, Phineas shouted, "Isabella! Don't!" That is when I realized Isabella is going to hit me with a tray. I was too late and got hit. I was unconscious for a while and I still can hear their voices.

"Phineas! Why did you do that?" said Isabella angrily.

Phineas pointed a gun at her.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but this is going too far now." said Phineas.

"Are you betraying us!?" said Isabella.

I can't hear much because I was starting to become unconscious.

 **(No One's POV)**

When Ferb became unconscious, Isabella and Phineas are arguing each other for their betrayal.

"Yes, I am betraying you." said Phineas.

"Why? They are the bad guys!" said Isabella angrily.

"They are not, we are. Just admit it, we are the bad guys!" said Phineas the truth.

"We can't, we work for the mayor for crying out loud!" said Isabella.

"He is corrupted, and it does not change of what you done!" said Phineas.

Isabella began sobbing.

She spoke, "Than why did you join us?"

Phineas soon realized how he even joined them in the first place. He spoke and said, "How did I join with you in the first place? I only know that I was on Pyro Mode when I was on your side."

She gave a look at him to know that it was the opposite.

"So do you mean that I joined with you while I was on innocent mode?" said Phineas in shock.

Isabella nodded and Phineas was shocked once more.

"But if I was on Pyro Mode so I can kill Ferb, what was the reason why I joined when I'm on this mode?" said Phineas.

"To get rid of your innocent self." said Isabella.

"What?" said Phineas.

Phineas soon realize, he joined so he can get rid of his bad memories and revert to the use of Pyro Mode. After their bust, he was going to help the Police but realized that his friends will join the Mayor's side, so he had no choice. His Pyro mode self became stronger and forget to change sides.

Phineas soon realized that he is on a vision now, seeing his hands filled with blood from his fallen victims, the room full of fire, and worst of all, himself. He had seen the future that he will one day burn an entire base and when he sees it in the broken mirror in one of the surviving houses, he saw himself, all menacing and a freak in an optical mask. He realizes that if he keeps doing this, he will become the Pyro. **(Meet the Pyro reference.)**

He soon came back from reality and collapsed from the ground in shock. Isabella saw him collapsed making her see him cry sadly. She heard that the enemy is coming closely and will attack the precinct soon. Phineas got back up and knew that he had to leave but before he can do that, he left a radio in the room so when the other two get back up, he can call them that they are coming.

Phineas and Isabella left the scene, unlocked the cells to free Baljeet and Buford, grab their belongings, and leave at the back door. Phineas has hopes that his brother is safe.

 **(Hitman's POV)**

I can't believe that K still has it, if I can find a way to destroy her phone, my career at work will be safe. I suddenly walked to the room when I checked to see it and soon enough, I saw unconscious people.

I called the others to help them. Jack and Elizabeth came and tell me what happened and I showed them in. They were all shocked.

 **(Jack's POV)**

I knew that they could not be trusted, I wanted to find them and take revenge of what they done, but my rage stopped when I heard the radio. I answer the radio and I knew whose voice is.

"This is Phineas. Ferb? Are you awake?" said Phineas on the radio.

I picked up the radio and tell him what happened. "This is Jack Dewitt, the man with a mask, what happened here?" I said.

"Isabella did it just so we can escape." said Phineas.

"You betrayal piece of…" I said when I was interrupted by Phineas.

"I am not betraying, she allowed me to give info about our next attacks soon, she decided that we can keep this conflict up and when you got every cops now trained with these attacks, you can start an attack against the corrupt mayor, she agrees, I agree, but Baljeet and Buford are not." said Phineas.

"How will they react?" said Elizabeth.

"Well, since you pick it up first, I suggest we should keep this a secret between us, Mechanic, and the Commissioner to know that we are doing to make you powerful with new trainings. Don't let the other two know." said Phineas.

I suddenly realized that they can help us with their raids and adapt them for us to take out the criminals and the corrupt cops. But I wasn't sure if he is telling the truth so I asked him if he is telling the truth.

"It is true Jack." said Phineas.

"Ok." I said.

Their chat ended and the two began to talk to the Commissioner about the call they made.

"So, did he tell you that the plan for getting the cops more equipped to take back this city?" said Mechanic giving the obvious.

"Wait, how did you know that?" I said in shock.

"I am the narrator of this part of the story so Rookie gave me info of the story." said the Mechanic.

 **Okay, Rookie Fictioner here, I wish I never told him the info in the first place!**

"I got what he said, it might be a good idea if the Bounty Hunters keep it up. If Ferb and Gretchen does not know." said the Commissioner.

"Ok, we got it a secret to keep till we tell them." said Elizabeth.

"Ok, everyone, defend the precinct!" said the Mechanic.

 **(Isabella's POV)**

I decided to made up my mind, the Mayor is a madman when he tries to make this city to rot. Roger is going to pay, and they will stop him. And, Once the Roger Doofensmirtz is out of history, Gretchen is next.

"Isabella, you do know she is going mad soon, but we can't keep doing this, we have to help them. We all agreed to help them to take the Mayor down, and when he is down, we will make the Teen Criminals stronger to keep this secret between us and the Police. But not Ferb and Gretchen, we must be ready when they attack us." said Phineas.

"I know Phin, I know." I said.

 **(4 hours later)**

 **(No One's POV)**

The teens waited for the two to be back awake, they had been unconscious for like 5 hours, and still no movement of them.

"What is taking so long?" said Spy hoping that they are still alive.

"We have to wait Spy, they will come back." said Elizabeth.

Jack and Elizabeth decided to leave and come back to see if they are still awake. Spy stayed and waited for them to come back. He suddenly heard moaning of Gretchen he decided to talk to her.

"Gretchen? Are you alright?" said the Spy.

"I'm fine. How about you?" said Gretchen.

"No, I am not. Why did you let it happen?" said the Spy.

"So she can help us." said Gretchen.

"Please don't try to make me be fine and all, I can't let you get hurt like that." said Spy.

"Why are you so concern Spy?" said Gretchen questioning his emotions.

"It's just…you are like a daughter to me, and I can't protect you when I am at work." said the Spy admitting to her that she is like a daughter to the Spy.

"Well, thanks for your understandings." said Gretchen.

Spy left the room leaving Ferb and Gretchen alone. Gretchen suddenly heard the radio and answered it.

"Hello? Is anyone in?" said Isabella.

"Izzy?" said Gretchen in confusion.

"Yeah that's me." said Isabella.

"Even if we don't see eye to eye, but you have to protect yourself. I can't be around much longer if I don't want to get caught." said again Isabella.

"Just remember that will you?" said Isabella.

"I will." said Gretchen.

 **Okay this will be the end of the third Origins of the story. If either want hints or clues of anyone on them, leave a review and I may answer your questions.**

 **Now will you excuse me, I am going to visit Mechanic to teach him a lesson about giving away the story.**

 **And as always.**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out, Comrades!**


End file.
